minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Justice Blitz
"It isn't how I beat you up and cracked your Solar Plexus, isn't it? It's actually all about power, speed, and finding your weak points. That's how I was able to beat you up and cripple your health. If any of those don't apply, even timing, then it's nothing but a useless move." Herobrine to Kyle, teaching him with the Justice Blitz. Justice Blitz is a technique used by Herobrine, but then taught to by Kyle, considering that Kyle has surpassed him so much in power, but his skill hasn't surpassed Herobrine's. It is a energy/physical attack. But it's considered more of a 70 percent physical attack due to the amount of hook barrages. Kyle later taught this to his students both in the DBZ and Minecraft universes. It is in the top 10 in the strongest physical moves in Sucked in Minecraft, next to the evolved version of Justice Blitz. Application The user moves torward the enemy, energy blasting the foe in order not to get hit, then uppercutting and using headslips and ducks against the enemy swiftly, following with a duck around the enemy to avoid getting countered. Then the user circles around the enemy, hitting him with energy jabs, finally, stage one ends with swift punches to the ribs and gut. The user lowers his body and jumps while uppercutting the enemy with all his strength, following with swift punches to the gut and ribs with force. The user repeats the second move again, except with blocking and smashing both of the Solar Plexus.(Possibly even breaking it.) Then hits the liver. Finally, the user jump kicks the unaware enemy into a corner and starts hitting the enemy with energy fists, hooking the enemy. (The user can start with a right hook or left) The final move is the user steps forward, and hooks the enemy diagonally, forcing the enemy to the ground with all his strength, hitting the head and giving the victim brain damage. It is very effective, but it is easy to dodge. Strengths and Weaknesses It can damage the enemy quite greatly, as it requires great amount of strength, bravery, and speed to do this. But unforunately, since it doesn't fake too good, it can be very predictable if you are a skilled and speedy fighter with some power. It can also be easily countered if you just attempt to do a boxing hug or run into the user while getting attacked, it is also only limited to person-size, as it wont help against Giants. But these limitations can also be countered if you add some fake punches and if you are fast enough, but only Herobrine mastered this move to it's full potential. Kyle did too, but not to it's full potential like Herobrine's. It can also be added with lots of energy and footwork, but it stresses the user out more, or, if going too far can break the bones. Herobrine took note of that weakness while fighting Kyle in Season 1. Unfortunately, Kyle didn't during his final match with Tyler and eventually had to end up in the hospital again due to traumatic brain damage and had his bones broken. It was first countered by Joshua, but then Tyler too, so Kyle had no choice but to advance it, unfortunately, it was in vain as Tyler knocked out Kyle after. Herobrine, surprisingly, also got knocked out by other people due to using this technique. It was mostly because he failed on his timing and hit on the wrong time it didn't feel "Right". So the other weakness is: You need to have very good timing in order for this to work. Although these limitations can be broken by developing it into evolution. It has Justice Blitz, New Justice Blitz, Super Justice Blitz, and God Justice Blitz, which Kyle used briefly on Faizen during their battle. Category:Techniques Category:Attacks Category:Superlance27s Fanfictions Category:Boxing Category:Moves that have been used by villains